Slide
by maria-is-lucifer
Summary: The day that the Kurans had been waiting for has finally arrived. Has an amusing ending. XD


_**A/N: **This fanfic was inspired by the song, Slide by the Goo Goo Dolls. It just entered my brain while fixing my cabinet. Well, I hope you like it and please don't kill me if I got the ceremony wrong..... I just really don't understand how weddings go and I haven't been in one. XD_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**Title:** Slide  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Kaname X Yuuki

* * *

"_Kaname-sempai!"_

She is my everything. Just seeing her smile would warm my day. I want her to always be happy.

"_Kaname."_

I want to protect her. She is my world, my most important person. I would do anything for her.

"_Onii-san…."_

Now that the time has come, I can finally protect her and she can be mine……… _**forever………..**_

* * *

" I am lucky to have this beautiful woman standing beside me." He said as he raised her gloved hand and pressed it upon his lips.

"Kana…me…" She said, a bit speechless.

"Ssshhh…. You look beautiful." He said, making Yuuki blush.

Indeed, Yuuki looked stunning. She wore a light peach-colored tube gown. The pale color of her gown complemented her skin, giving her a beautiful glow. The gown's crumpled skirt looked elegant and the gown's tube top had beautiful golden embroideries. It caught the eyes of some of the audiences, specially Rima and Ruka. Yuuki's hair was tied up in a bun and was decorated with a few diamond-encrusted pin-ups while her veil was attached to a small diamond tiara. Even if Yuuki's face was behind the veil, he knows that his beloved Yuuki looked as beautiful as ever.

Kaname also looked stunning. He wore a white tux and a light peach-colored tie, matching Yuuki's gown. He looked more formal and more mature, like he is ready to take on the world. Well, he is. He's ready to take Yuuki completely in his own world.

While the two stood there, the crowd was in awe. They were an item. They looked good together and they looked happy. All they could mumble was a good luck and best wishes.

They really prepared for this day. The venue was beautiful, a grand cathedral. The cathedral was big and majestic. The stained glass windows, the chandeliers, everything was beautiful and elegant, like something out of a fairytale.

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today to witness the Holy union of Kaname Kuran and Yuuki Cross…." There was silence as the priest began the ceremony.

* * *

Kaname felt Yuuki's hand grip his a bit more tightly. Kaname returned the grip, reassuring her because they both needed it. Even if Kaname may seem to look calm, he is also nervous. This is the biggest, grandest, most important day in their lives and it would be bad to mess it up.

"Please exchange your rings and your vows." The priest said.

" With this ring, I promise to love and protect you. I vow to make you happy and to give you everything, including my life. And I promise to be with you, through the good and the bad, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Kaname said and placed the ring on Yuuki's ring finger and kissed it.

"With this ring, I promise to love and cherish you. I vow to become a loving wife and take you for who you are. I promise to be yours and only for you. And I promise to be with you through the good and the bad, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Yuuki said and placed the ring on Kaname's ring finger and held his hand for a few moments before letting go.

* * *

" Do you, Kaname Kuran, take this lovely young woman, Yuuki Cross, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Yuuki Cross, take this good young man, Kaname Kuran, as you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then, with the power bestowed upon me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kaname flipped Yuuki's veil and saw that he was right. She is still the same beautiful Yuuki that he fell in love with. Yuuki blushed as Kaname cupped her chin and soon, their lips met for a sweet loving and sincere kiss. The crowd clapped their hands while some of the newly-wed couple's friends cheered.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Yuuki asked. Some of the girls were pushing and screaming, like fangirls.

"Okay, here goes nothing. One, two, three!" Yuuki said as she threw her bouquet.

The ladies' eyes were glowing with hope and excitement. Soon, the bouquet landed on someone's hands. Yuuki turned around to see who caught it and clapped in excitement.

"Congratulations Yori-chan!" Yuuki said as she approached and hugged her bestfriend.

* * *

"Okay. Good luck." Kaname said as he threw the garter in a pack of males.

"So, who was able to catch it?" Ichijou asked, approaching Kaname.

"Oh, so you weren't in there, huh. I wonder…" Kaname said.

"Guys, who caught it?" Ichijou asked.

Aidou raised his hand and the garter in the other.

"I guess it's time to know who caught the flowers." Aidou said.

* * *

_They say that the girl who catches the flowers and the guy who catches the garter would likely be the next couple to be married._

_-EndE-_

* * *

_**A/N:** So, uhhh... do you like it? Please tell me what you think, ok._

* * *


End file.
